


Dinosaurs Don't Wear Santa Hats

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: “Anyway,” Kei continued. “Who even does this in high school? Make gingerbread houses.”“We’re making one gingerbread house, Tsukki, don’t be dramatic. And Hinata was so into it, how could I say no?”“Yeah, but you dragged me into it, too.”“We’re a team, Kei.”“Really, that’s all? And here I thought we were dating,” Kei said dryly.





	Dinosaurs Don't Wear Santa Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year's, CP! Sorry I posted this a little later than I wanted to! I absolutely loved your prompt of "baking/cooking together"! I got the inspiration for this fic when I went to my city conservatory's gingerbread house competition, and one of the gingerbread displays featured gingerbread dinosaurs eating gummy bears while horrified gingerbread people looked on ([pic here](http://lalikaa.tumblr.com/post/169137160524)). Needless to say, I immediately thought of Tsukki, and this fic was born! ;D

“This is fucking stupid,” Kei said through a mouthful of frosting.

“Being nice isn’t stupid, Tsukki.”

“Not everyone can be as nice as you,” Kei grumbled. This was met with a smug look on his partner’s face.

“Anyway,” Kei continued. “Who even does this in high school? Make gingerbread houses.”

“We’re making one gingerbread house, Tsukki, don’t be dramatic. And Hinata was so into it, how could I say no?”

“Yeah, but you dragged me into it, too.”

“We’re a team, Kei.”

“Really, that’s all? And here I thought we were dating,” Kei said dryly. 

“You know what I mean! Now where are the gumdrops?” 

“I have no idea,” Kei said, popping a gumdrop into his mouth.

“Tsukki! You can’t eat them all!”

“Is that a challenge?”

Honestly. Tadashi didn’t know why he thought he could trust Kei around so many sweets. They would already have to make more frosting now as it was.

It had all started last Monday when Hinata had burst into the clubroom, announcing “Karasuno Volleyball Club’s First and Best Ever Gingerbread House Contest.” This had of course been met with Kageyama saying that was too long of a title and Tsukki, in a rare instance of agreeing with Kageyama, snidely asking why the team would even consider such a juvenile activity. 

Daichi, however, had said it sounded like a good, hearty team-building exercise and Suga jumped in that obviously they would do it, so that was that. They had all agreed that there would be teams of 2-3, and that no gingerbread kits were allowed- everything had to be homemade.

The seniors teamed up with each other, Noya and Tanaka of course teamed up, while Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita formed their own team. Hinata had somehow convinced Kageyama into making a gingerbread house with him, and even Shimizu and Yachi decided to join in on the competition. This of course left Tadashi and Kei, though obviously they would’ve teamed up either way. Tadashi loves baking, and Kei loves sweets, so it was a win-win either way. Not that Kei would pass up the opportunity to be a pill about it.

So the two of them had agreed to meet at Tadashi's house over the weekend, since Tadashi's family had more baking supplies. Making the gingerbread dough had been easy enough. Although Kei insisted he didn’t care about the competition, Tadashi could tell he was at least taking the measuring part seriously. It was the eating every treat readily available part that was the problem. 

“Give me that,” Tadashi said, snagging the bag of gumdrops from Kei. “We haven’t even cut and put the house together yet!”

“Fine, fine,” Kei mumbled. 

“Actually,” Tadashi said thoughtfully. “What kind of house should we make?” He gazed over at the four large, thin trays of baked gingerbread, doing his best to consider the possibilities. 

“Even though this whole competition thing is lame, we should still do something cool. How about a scene from Jurassic Park?”

“Tsukki, it’s a gingerbread house, it’s supposed to be Christmas-y!”

“We could make little Santa hats to put on the dinosaurs,” Kei said helpfully.

Tadashi tried to be exasperated, but failed, and burst out laughing instead. 

“You know what? Let’s do it! Jurassic World was our first date, after all.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Kei responded, leaning in to give Tasahi a fruit-flavored kiss.

The kiss lasted a little longer than Kei probably meant it to, but Tadashi couldn’t help it. Besides, the extra sugary flavor was a pretty nice plus.

“Alright, we’ll have dinosaurs, but we need it to be Christmas-themed, so I’m still making a classic gingerbread house,” Tadashi said once they’d finally broken apart.

“Whatever you say.”

“Ok, here. You can have this pan to cut out the dinosaurs,” Tadashi said as he handed one of the pans to Kei.

“I’m not very artistic,” Kei frowned. “They’re gonna look shitty.”

“They’ll look beautiful.”

“Pffft.”

“Tsukki, you know like 87 different types of dinosaurs, this should b- _Are you actually looking up dinosaurs on your phone_?”

“No,” Kei said.

Tadashi peeked over Kei’s shoulder to see a Google image search for “apatosaurus”.

“Kei…”

“What, you want to win this stupid thing, right?”

“I thought you didn’t care,” Tadashi said teasingly.

“I don’t! But you do, so-”

“Kei, I just want to have fun making something with you.”

Predictably, Kei turned bright red, which was a present in of itself. Tadashi thought Kei looked absolutely adorable when he was flustered.

“Well- well- making sure the dinosaurs look accurate is fun, so,” Kei sputtered.

“Of course!” Tadashi said brightly. He turned to the other three pans of gingerbread. “Actually, speaking of accurate, I might need a ruler…”

About 20 minutes of measuring and cutting later, Tadashi had successfully cut out the four walls and roof for the house. Kei, meanwhile, was on his second dinosaur.

“Oooh, what’s that one, babe?” Tadashi asked.

“A giganotosaurus. Realistically, apatosauruses and giganotosauruses wouldn’t be able to peacefully coincide, but maybe they will in the spirit of Christmas,” Kei said, a definite sarcastic lilt to his voice.

“Don’t be a jackass. C’mon, help me frost the house together.”

“It’s the giganotosaurus that’s the real jackass, though, thank god a Santa hat and good cheer will make him a friendly soul.”

“Tsuuukkkkii, you can give your giga-whatever a Santa hat later, come over here and help me!” Tadashi said, trying not to sound like he was whining, but also trying not to laugh.

As they were two diligent students in advanced classes, naturally frosting a gingerbread house together took them nearly half an hour. This was partly due to Tadashi needing to thicken the frosting, though some of that time was also spent seeing who could fit the most frosting in their mouth at once. Kei won, but only because seeing him with huge, puffy cheeks made Tadashi laugh too hard to fit anything more than a couple spoonfuls.

“We’re gonna get so sick,” Kei said.

“Tsukki, you’re the one who challenged me in the first place,” Tadashi said skeptically.

“Our watchtower looks great,” Kei said instead of addressing Tadashi’s accusation. 

With all the distractions while putting the gingerbread house together, they had frosted it in a way that made it significantly taller than it was wide. Tadashi figured that his measurements might’ve been a bit off, too. Ah, well. 

“It’s just a… four-story house. It’s not a watchtower.”

“Well it better be, because how else will the good gingerbread people of Dino-Bread Town make sure the velociraptors don’t eat everyone?”

“Why are you like this?”

“Help me cut out some velociraptors, Tadashi.”

“No! We are not putting raptors into Dino-Bread Town!”

“That’s such a dumb name for a town.”

“You’re the one who came up with it!”

They fell back into their comfortable, light-hearted banter, which involved Tadashi trying to steal Kei’s phone when he tried to Google image search velociraptors, resulting in Kei nuzzling against Tadashi’s neck in what Tadashi considered a very unfair and uncalled for strategy to get his phone back. 

In retaliation, Tadashi kissed Kei on the nose, but this only led to Kei kissing him on the lips, which of course resulted in them making out against the kitchen counter.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi gasped. “We’re never gonna finish this thing if we keep this up.”

“It’s fine,” Kei murmured against his nape. “The raptors will destroy Dino-Bread Town anyway.”

“Tsukkkkkiiii.”

After a little more coercing on Tadashi’s part, they were able to start mixing food dye into separate bowls of frosting. Kei insisted on making all the colors as accurate as possible because, in his words, “Velociraptors aren’t fucking purple.”

“Y’know, isn’t it impossible to know the exact colors of all the dinosaurs?” Tadashi said, with the pure intent of goading his boyfriend.

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Well, let’s make them green at least, then. They need to be a festive color!”

“How is purple festive, then?”

“I like purple!”

They also argued about the decorations for the house itself, as Kei insisted a watchtower would never have a gumdrop roof, which Tadashi insisted it would “...look so cute, though!”

Kei agreed to a gumdrop roof if they could also have a satellite. The idea of a satellite on a gingerbread house was so amusing to Tadashi that he burst out laughing instead of answering.

So, Kei molded a satellite out of chocolate while Tadashi added Santa hats on the dinosaurs with a frosting pipe. Then Tadashi attached the satellite while Kei placed the dinosaurs. He had ended up making six dinosaurs in all; one giganotosaurus, two apatosauruses, and three velociraptors. 

“Tsukki… what are you doing?” Tadashi asked, though he knew damn well what Kei was doing. Ruining their lovely Christmas town of Dino-Bread. 

“Giganotosaurus was a large carnivore,” Kei said innocently as he placed an apatosaurus on its back, the giganotosaurus leaning down with its mouth on it’s neck. 

“But the apatosaurus is big, too!”

“Tadashi, I know why this is upsetting to you. Obviously giganotosaurus and apatosaurus didn’t exist during the same time period, but you have to be creative, for the sake of Christmas!”

“Christmas shouldn't involve dinosaurs eating each other,” Tadashi said crossly. 

“Christmas typically doesn’t involve dinosaurs at all, yet here we are. Pass me the red frosting.”

“Tsukki, don’t you dare even think about putting blood on that dinosaur.”

“You’re squashing my creative spirit.”

Tadashi stuck out his tongue. “No way. Put the apatosaurus back up. He and the giganosaurus can hold hands instead.”

“GiganoTOsaurus.”

“Whatever. They’re friends.”

“No, they wouldn’t be…”

“Tsukki, you can frost the windows while I fix the poor apatosaurus’ hat,” Tadashi said as he re-positioned the apatosaurus so it was standing. “Oh, and you know what would be cool? The raptors could have matching scarves!”

Kei rolled his eyes. “Velociraptors don’t wear scarves.”

“These ones do! And you didn't have a problem with the Santa hats, so you can't even talk, Tsukki.”

“Oh my god.”

The rest of the decorating went without too much of a hitch (aside from Tadashi stopping Kei from molding a “DO NOT ENTER” sign out of chocolate). 

“It looks beautiful,” Tadashi said, standing back at their creation.

They had everything set up on a small, square neon green tray Tadashi had found in the back of one of his kitchen cupboards. He and Kei had covered the entire bottom of the tray in white frosting so the gingerbread house/watchtower and gingerbread dinosaurs would stick. The watchtower took up about a quarter of the tray, and was pushed to one corner. Kei had artfully arranged the gingerbread dinosaurs, each with a red frosted santa hat topped with a marshmallow, on the rest of the tray. Tadashi had even made one of the raptors look like it was building a snowman, also made out of frosting.

The watchtower itself looked to be on the brink of falling at first glance, but in reality it was fairly stable, and was a combined labor of love. The chocolate satellite looked odd to say the least on top of the red-and-green colored gumdrop roof. Various other hard candies had been stuck on the walls of the watchtower, with a rectangular door at the bottom and several windows around the entire structure. 

"It looks beautiful," Tadashi grinned. 

“It looks weird,” Kei said truthfully.

“You know why? It doesn’t have snow!”

Tadashi ran to get the powdered sugar while Kei called after him; “I don’t think that’s why, babe!”

Tadashi skidded back over to the kitchen table with a bag of powdered sugar and a sifter. 

“This’ll look so awesome!” Tadashi said excitedly as he tore open the bag.

“Tadashi, wait…!”

It was too late. Tadashi hadn’t noticed, but the bag had already been opened on the other side, and the added pressure caused both sides to poof open in an almost comically large cloud of sugary dust that covered both boys, the kitchen table and, of course, Dino-Bread Town.

“Ahhh, our house!” Tadashi yelled in alarm.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Kei sputtered through the powdered sugar that was now coated over him.

They both looked over at their gingerbread creation, which was now covered in a lovely, picturesque dusting of powdered sugar.

“Perfect!” Tadashi smiled. “We’ll definitely win first with this!”

"It'd be better if there were more dinosaurs, though," Kei said.

"Only if they have Santa hats, Tsukki!"

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, Yachi and Shimizu won an unanimous first place with their beautifully crafted gingerbread house! Kei and Tadashi won "Most Creative" (which Tadashi was still incredibly pleased with). :D
> 
> To be honest, I'm not sure gingerbread houses are A Thing in Japan, but it this fic they are, so I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Please leave a comment if you can! <3


End file.
